official_noobs_vs_zombies_realishfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutants
Mutants are NPCS that have a variety of behaviors and effects. Think of them like your own NPCS, but way better. How to make a Mutant: Mutants are created by using the Injector. The Injector can be obtained either by being a Pre-Alpha Tester or buying it for 750 robux. The Injector is the only way to make mutants outside of Infectionist Gas, which needs the Injector to use, and other mutants that turn people into mutants. To use the Injector, the user must inject a revivable enemy; the enemy will start coughing, and then turn into a mutant. The can also pierce through shields and armors, and can even be used when the enemy is fully vital. Mutant List: (No pictures, add some if you see them) Crawler Mutants The weakest of the bunch. You will recognize them by their missing legs. Crawler mutants maul nearby players, and do a bit of damage while doing so. Most melee are unable to hit them. Puncher Puncher Mutants can be spotted by their specially shaped arm. Their arm is used to punch enemies, knocking them back and doing some damage. They can take more punishment than the Crawlers. Two-Headed Mutants Two-Headed Mutants are one of the few mutants that can create other mutants. They obviously have two heads. When they get close enough, they will bite the enemy, turning them into a mutant. Less health than Puncher, but a much more useful effect. Explosive Mutant The Explosive Mutant is one of the few mutants that is specially assigned to cause a massive explosion upon death. The power-factor of the explosion depends on the health of the mutant before it's stomach explodes. The less health it has on explosion, the more infection traits it loses on explosion. On highest health, it can turn enemies caught in the explosion into mutants and can leave acid pools for enemies who walk over it and take enough damage to turn into mutants too. Nest Nest is not a direct combative Mutant. Instead, it will spawn Two headed, Puncher, Crawler, Mind Flayer and in some rare cases: Explosive Mutant. The Nest explodes on death, so don't give it a hug. A side effect of a Nest that is somewhat old, makes anyone who dies become a mutant. Mind-Flayer One of the ranged mutants, it can gives concussions from far away. it also has a chance of turning an enemy npc into a Mind-Crapped Traitor. It will give concussion to players but cant control them. A rare mutant with very low health. Abominable First "boss" mutant to be added. It has a medium amount of mutating time and it first looks like a boomer, until it gets more "Boomer Spheres". It also has a crazy face on it with two neon red eyes. It shoots out its tongue to attack enemies and heal. After a while, it will spit out a random mutant. It is very rare with a massive amount of health. Stalker With the longest mutation time of all, the stalker is worth the wait. It can take out a heavy with ease. It is possible that this stalker is based off this one http://r2da.wikia.com/wiki/Stalker . It grabs opponents with its hands. Freak WIP (this mutant will soon be added) (proof in discord server)